


木叶村的粉红象

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 这个故事的原型是个沙雕小段子。名字也很随意的沙雕。某天查字典时突然想到的。不知道为何，写出来定稿就变成了BE。先是小段子后是正文。3周5000字手速没救了。文末土哥友情串场，斑带前后辈亲情向。提前祝土哥生日快乐。祝小伙伴新年快乐(*￣︶￣)----------------------我是原型小段子的分割线----------------------------斑问柱间是否看见木叶村里大象（显而易见但是被忽视的问题）柱间表示没看见。斑走了。柱间有空就坐影岩思念。扉间让柱间不要想了。柱间表示，控制不了啊。你越是让我不要想，我就越是忍不住要想。（不要想粉大象效应：你永远无法“不要想起”些什么。同样,你永远无法“逃离”些什么,直到你开始追寻些什么。只有你有一天你突然把谁想起来,你才知道你已经把它忘记）
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 5





	木叶村的粉红象

\------------------正文开始的分割线----------------------------------------

肃静，令人惊讶但是非不安的肃穆，覆盖在会议室中。

常理看，木叶初年的决策会是一个简单高效的组织机构。

3个常规负责人，柱间、扉间和斑，再加上具体事务时参加商讨的各家族的掌事人和联络官。事情就这样磕磕绊绊，却预想之外的顺利流畅的运转着。

直到，那一天。

讨论有效率的结束了。

共同商讨的负责人带着决议离开了。

扉间收拾完桌子上的资料，带着各种文件出去了。

按照常理来说，留下的2个人应该动手收拾收拾东西，打扫打扫卫生，再顺便聊个天什么的。

柱间是这么想的，也打算这么做。

斑却没有动，他在放空。眼睛聚焦在大屋里某个方向，神色严肃的揣摩着某样东西的样子、很认真的打量着。

在柱间连续叫了他好几次以后，斑才把目光收回来，用同样凝视的目光，盯着柱间看了片刻，突然说了今天的第一句话“柱间，屋里的大象，你看到了吗？”

柱间在欣赏斑的眼睛。作为宇智波，斑的目光一向都是犀利分明，一双明眸闪亮如刀，这样迷迷蒙蒙的没有焦距、敏感茫然的样子真是少见。

“柱间，你看到木叶的大象了吗？”发现没有得到回复，斑回过头来又重复了一遍。目光相对的瞬间，思绪的光点从斑的深色眼瞳中略过，迅速的消失在眼底。如同一只黑色的猫咪掠过屋檐的投影，隐入墙角。

“大象？”

“走吧，没什么。给火之国大名的回信，明天就要，你不要忘记了。”

\--------------------------------------------------------

柱间约了斑同去一个堺港的任务。

任务不复杂，两个人到达当天的傍晚就已经在港口旁的贾人市的街道上悠闲的游逛了。

“所以，这个任务为何要你我二人同来呢？明明是你随便派个好手就能做的。倒是扉间舍得让你出来了。不守着你的木叶去？”

落日的夕阳映照着海港和河口，水面带动着光晕让整个贾人市街道笼罩在一种温暖的橙色中。从海上吹来的风，暖洋洋的。一贯严谨的忍者大人们也顺势放松了戒备的姿态，融入暖洋洋的气氛里，身体的姿态也些许的随意起来，

“木叶有大家看着呢。斑上次提到了大象，正好堺港这里新从南蛮采买过来一只大象。就想着和斑一起来看。”

“…………..”看着斑露出无语的表情，柱间又献宝一般掏出一包和果子推进对方的手中。

“难得来这边，正好尝尝这里的特产果子。吃一点？据说甜品的调味别有风格。”

“斑选几种喜欢的，我们带回去当做手信。”

“…………..”斑看了看被强赛过来的点心匣，适合旅行携带的盒子妥帖的包裹着堺港的特产六色点心。随手挑出一个，仿洋果子风格。口感软软糯糯的糖分放的充足，甜味很是怡人。

柱间看着斑吃点心的样子，眼神嘴角的弧线都说着十分愉悦，自己变得开心起来。不由得笑出大大的表情来。

一些霜糖蹭在嘴角上，被斑顺手抹去，看了一眼柱间在旁边笑的开怀，坏心眼的用舌尖舔了去。眼看着柱间笑容僵了一下之后愈发放大，若不是夕阳给所有的东西镀了金，脸色的变化实在看不出，斑是打定主意要揶揄一番的。

从容不迫的抿干净指尖上的霜糖，斑这才不紧不慢的捡起刚才的话头“如果让我选了东西，那自然是我想要的。木叶也未必就需要这些。”

柱间的眉头难以察觉的轻轻皱起，又放开来恢复了明朗的笑容。

“嘘，来了！”柱间做出一副聆听状。话音刚落，向斑打了一个跟我来的手势就朝着某个方向奔跑起来。满腹狐疑的斑只得揣好点心盒子，看准了柱间跑开的方向跟去。

斜阳拖下长长的影子，斑踏着柱间的足迹，走过熙熙攘攘的主街，穿进一段又一段狭小的需要错肩并行的弄堂，绕过眼看着是绝路的板壁。一片天光大亮，大海在面前铺开一片蓝天落日的景观。深蓝色的大海在眼前延伸到目力所及的尽头，橙色的夕阳洒下细碎的光点。白鸥在海天之间翻飞，追赶着远去的落日余光。归港的帆船整整齐齐的排列在港口，两队水手交替着工作。一边卸下当天的收货，一边打理修补船的破损为次日出航做准备。

“看！”柱间站在海边轻松的左顾右盼，等斑走近了，就指点着远处的一只正在被牵着擦洗皮毛的巨大动物。“南蛮进贡的大象。所有国家合在一起，也只有这一只。”

“漂亮的动物。完美的肌肉与力量。若是驱使这样一头野兽，在战场上应该能够所向披靡吧。绝对的力量碾压是无法抗拒的。”斑做出了简单的肯定评价。绕着大象走了一圈，认真的考量了大象的肌肉、骨骼、长鼻的结构和肌肉的收发运动的痕迹。

柱间和斑一起看大象。或者说斑在专注的观察大象，柱间一边看大象一边主要在看斑。

斑认真的表情是他喜欢的，斑绕来绕去寻找角度观摩大象的小动作也让他觉得十分愉悦。

似乎很久没有见到斑这样惬意、随意的样子了。

斑看的很快。写轮眼明察秋毫的观察力大概帮他快速收集了常人不能轻易注意到的细节。一圈走过后，似乎已经把那独特的动物看清楚了，又显出兴趣缺缺的神色来。

斑看到了什么呢？通过写轮眼看到的世界有哪些不同？

斑的眼睛，到底看见了木叶怎样的黑暗，才会说这样的话？

柱间不由得露出些许的沮丧。

眼见着斑看好了大象，视线扫向海面追逐着翻飞的白鸥。也许是海风吹拂，斑整个人看起来都十分放松舒展。在柱间看起来，衣摆飞扬的斑看起来仿佛要随风飞走一样。

柱间收敛了心情。“大象看完了。”

“看完了”

“去吃果子吧？”

“你已经买给我了。”

斑举起刚才的点心盒子轻轻晃了几下示意，狡黠的眨了眨眼睛，满意的看见柱间塌下腰背，额角的两缕碎发也都跟着耷拉下来。

啊，出现了，满头黑线的消沉版柱间。

这一次和上一次的沮丧，之前似乎有所期待的神情，再之前若有所思的表情，斑都看在眼里。不管这么说，斑毕竟是写轮眼的宇智波。宇智波从不会错过细节，及时是黑夜里也一样明察秋毫。

海天联线处的太阳，吐出了一日中最后光芒，并肩而立的两人的影子缓缓的拉长，清晰的轮廓逐渐变得模糊，在长街的远处纠结的缠在一处，不能分辨。

金灿灿的海面现在看起来是一块散落了金屑的碧玉。海潮声一波一波的拍打，吸去了周遭的杂音。一个只有你和我的世界。

仅剩的灿阳依次照亮柱间和斑的脸。天黑了，灯火还没有点亮。

“Madara，”柱间终于下决心，上前一步将两个人的位置变成面对面。

“木叶有只有你才能看到的东西。你说我不能察觉。可是我没有你这样的眼睛。斑，一直以来都是你启发我走到今天。我需要你的眼睛帮和我一起看着未来。斑…”

柱间的眼神中的真诚，似曾相识。如同那一年，南贺川边少年的柱间急切的剖白心事。如今的柱间已经长成完美的忍者，在外享有“忍者之神”的美名。但是，和斑在一起时，坚韧的意志下仍然有少年般的真挚柔软。

斑沉默着。

两个人就这样静静的对视。

夜色像雾气一般默默的爬上海岸，一点点的吞没了街道上纠结的影子，沿着长街向着堺港深入爬去。贾人市的街灯从远处次第点亮，光明缓慢的夺回自己的阵地。

斑微微笑了起来。“你还是毫无变化呢。HASHIRAMA。一直以来天真的坚持着同样的东西。哪怕黑暗已经让你的理想偏离了初衷。”

言毕转身将要离去，不预期手臂上的拉力让他留在原地。附近的灯火骤然一亮，模糊的影子重新出现，须臾之间从一团混沌中剥离为2个独立并肩的影子。

柱间的动作比头脑来的更急。他发现自己正拉着斑的时，才听到自己的心声——哪怕在这里站到天亮，也要拦住斑，一定要和斑好好的说明白。

“斑，你看到的木叶只是暂时的。事情会慢慢好起来的。

“回去我制定一些办法，让各个家族们联合起来，孩子们没有互相争斗的一起长大，

“扉间的事，我会想办法的。你再给我一点时间好吗？”

“我们的梦想，我们的木叶。你，不想要它了吗？”

各式各样的言辞在柱间的心理呼啸翻腾。连带着一向明朗的眼角眉梢间生出纵横阴影。如果这个时候被认识他们的人看到，大约会认为柱间才是不动明王的忿怒相的化身。

“柱间？”斑看了一眼握在小臂上的手。目光顺着手臂慢慢上移，最后落在柱间的脸上。柱间的眼里有沉沉夜色般的伤感，灯火的光华点亮了眼眸，点不亮眼里幽远的思绪。

斑看起来倒是不急不躁，换了一个闲适的姿态站好。好整以暇的等着柱间。他的眼里映着柱间的影子，重叠在背后的大海的投影上，宁静无波。

柱间终于定下心神，眉目舒展开。他不动声色的控制着手心慢慢下滑，一点点的收拢手指的力量，直到切切实实地将斑的手腕握紧在手中，才长长的呼出一口气。

“斑，你看到的木叶的大象是什么颜色的？”

看见斑很是一愣，柱间温和的黑眼睛里闪起了亮光。

“即使拥有写轮眼的你，也有看不到的地方呢。要我说，木叶的大象是粉红色的。”

“粉色的，大象？”斑的眼神里充满了狐疑。他准备好迎接柱间冲击性的情绪。可是没有料到他会顺着古旧的话题说这个。如果柱间是在回应他说的大象，那粉色的是怎么回事？

柱间一笑，是平时的那种杏眼眯起爽朗明快的样子。

“你也有错过了显而易见之物的时候。大象就在我们的村子里，你反倒视而不见了。”

“你看，我们的村子已经建起了学校和医院。背负不同家徽的孩子们混在一起学习游戏。来自各个家族的秘术和资料汇集起来，共同保护木叶。曾经互相攻杀的任务已经统一为木叶统一的工酬。我们从很久之前就一直在期盼的事情，已经开始了。”

柱间细细的唠叨这他与斑的木叶，欣慰的看着斑的眼睛染上了回忆，笑容里渐渐露出柔情。

“是的。木叶已经建设的很不错了。”斑低声说。

对，斑也爱着一手建立的忍村。不然也不会关注着黑暗并且一直警告着众人。

斑一直都是这样温柔的人，他会默默的爱着、守护着他心中的一切。

“斑，我们都错过了一些东西。”柱间屏住呼吸，终于说出了最后的挽留，“我们可以一起重新规划曾经寄望的未来。前面的路太复杂，只有你可以与我共行。”

“太远了，柱间。太远了。我看到了宇智波的末路。我看到的未来里没有千手。和平的村落养育了温暖脆弱的孩子们、他们被碾碎在大国的战场中。各个家族能够并肩毫无间隙的联合作战前，慰灵碑上就已刻满了名字。柱间，这就是现在的木叶会延伸去的未来。这不是我们曾经希望的东西。”

“斑，事情已经在变化了。我们不是花了漫长的时间，付出巨大的代价才走到这一步吗？孩子们在一起，他们会慢慢的接纳彼此。等他们长大以后。。。”

斑微微的一笑，笑容里满是伤感。他缓缓的后退了一步，又一步，退到两人一臂距离的尽头。

“这个世界因果相袭，有爱就会产生恨，有守护就偶牺牲，有光的地方就有阴影。”

“柱间，你追逐你的光明。我看见我的黑暗。我知道现在这样的木叶已经是你的极限。我会带着木叶的灰色离开。我要去一个地方，找到那把彻底斩断因果的剑。终结你的困扰，创造一个不再有牺牲，不再需要纷争的世界，一个达成完全的和平的世界。”

斑轻轻单手反握住柱间落在自己腕上的手，举到唇边“这是只有我才能办到的事情。”

斑一直喜欢柱间的双手。宽大、厚重、能施展出千变万化的术式、吐纳强大的力量。这双手就是柱间这个人，坚定的、真诚的，永不动摇的指向自己的目标。

哪怕，这个目标终有一天是自己。

最终，斑在低下头，柱间的手背上落下一个轻吻。轻柔和虔诚，纠缠的思念、昂扬的意志、隽永的回忆和些许的悲伤，在这温暖的一触间诉说了千言万语。

他抬起头来。目光与柱间纠结，手心拂过柱间的手背，如同羽毛略过海面。这一吻仿佛是一个解封，柱间随着他的动作一点点的松开了手指的紧锢。他收回了手臂，手背上留恋的着斑留给他的最后的温度。

这个时候只有微笑才合适了。

“还会再见吗？”

“也许吧。”

“立一个约定，斑。你和我的约定，一定会实现的。”

这次，斑也微笑了，“那就在世界和时间的尽头再见吧。”

“太远了，在木叶见吧。”

“好，下次就在木叶见。”

\-------------------------------------------------------

斑走了。

走进了堺港的黑夜。他的影子从柱间站立的地方一点点的拉长，远远的延伸开去。变得稀薄、变得浅淡。最后与柱间脚下的影子断开了联系，彻底融进了暗夜。

柱间凝视着斑离去的方向。

和之前的每一次一样，斑走了，坚定的奔向自己的路，留下他看着他远去的背影。

斑的身上带着鲜明的红白两色家徽。在远处也看的清楚。他一直都知道，斑在那里，执着的走在自己的方向上。

这一次，斑走了。走进一片雾气茫茫的黑夜。看不见斑的影子，看不见鲜亮的家徽。

斑说他带走了灰色，可为什么天看起来更黑了呢。

\--------------------------------------------- 

地洞正中的空间里，突兀的出现了一片时空间的波动。一个旋涡中显露出带土的白色面具。紧随其后，他从神威空间里释放出了一只大象。

白色的皮毛，有一双棕色的温顺眼睛。

白绝们聚拢过来，好奇的围观起来。虽然人数众多，绝们仍然保持了肃穆的安静，肃静到听得见地下河的潺潺水声。仅仅用眼神就表达了激烈嘈杂的交流。

带土知道这个状况意味着现在是斑的休息时间。斑很早就严令过，在他休息思考时，不许发出任何动静，违者严罚。带土来了以后，更正为“除了带土哭，其他不许发出任何动静。违者严罚。”

“切，老爷子真是的。只是针对我。枉我费心探情报还带了礼物回来。”

“这只大象，和让你探听的三尾、六尾有什么关系？”

带土敏捷的闪避开斑的飞踹。虽然绝们克制了声音，沸腾起来的查克拉还是惊扰了斑的安歇。他双手抱胸，不悦的站在带土身后。

“老爷子，你不是很喜欢大象吗。”整天叨叨什么柱间看不见木叶的大象。柱间的理想就像是粉红色的大象，越是不要去想，就越是发现到处都是它的痕迹。

“正好堺港那边新从南蛮买了一只。原来那只活了很久终于死掉了。

“看，白色，很稀罕的。比死掉的那只灰突突的好看多了。枉我特意带过来给你瞧。”

带土一边说着，一边在白绝的惊呼声中上手拍打白象的额头和鼻子。“大个子，有力气、还乖乖的，是挺有意思的。当通灵兽怎么样？”

“堺港来的？”

“当然，难倒要我从南蛮搬一只来吗？”

带土忙着拉扯大象的鼻子角力玩，错过了斑短暂的伤感。

“尾兽的情报呢？”

“白绝的感知很准确，三尾在…在那以后，复生在水之国。现在藏在港口附近的海底。”“六尾的人柱力独自脱离忍村。目前在上游的森林里藏身。身边只有一个随侍，是他的弟子。”

斑简单的无视了带土哽咽之下隐去的措辞，一处彼此心知肚明的禁地。

“现在把这个动物送回去。明天出发，四尾、五尾，你交给长门安排。六尾归你。二尾，三尾我亲自来收。月之眼计划的时候到了”

斑的周身腾起烈烈的气势。整个人变得光华夺目。热切的心愿点亮了浅紫色的双眸。这是漫长旅途中磨砺而生的光彩。

带土与斑相处多年，见惯了斑年老时沉默多思的姿态，复生后深谋远虑的样子，却从未见过如此意气风发的斑。陌生、强大、烈火一样锋利纯粹的美丽。

令人倾慕。带土对自己突然的绮念一阵心惊，一转眼变成阿飞附体，高高低低的笑起来。“前辈是要去放养大象？”

“不！”斑擎起团扇，露齿大笑“与一个故人有约。在世界与时间的尽头相会。”


End file.
